Seigaku's Flowers
by AnimeLoverHaruka
Summary: Three girls transfer to Seigaku. Who are they and what do they have to do with Ryoma? This fic has several OCs in it and will follow the anime but will have some changes to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and the characters that I create.

**Note: **Instead of deleting the whole story I have decided to just delete the chapters.

**Note 2:** This story follows the anime but it will be somewhat different.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Three girls were walking down the path that led to where Fudomine and Seigaku were having their match. One girl was in a wheelchair. She had mid-back length dark green hair, hazel eyes, and looked to be twelve years old. The girl pushing her wheelchair had waist length wavy light brown hair, light blue eyes, and looked to be fourteen years old. The last girl looked about the same but her hair reached only to her mid-back. All three girls had hats and sunglasses to keep the sun out of their eyes as well as to disguise them. After walking a bit more, reached the courts and saw that Seigaku's Echizen Ryoma and Fudomine's Ibu Shinji were having a match.

"Ryoma is hurt," the girl in the wheelchair said.

"I'm sure he'll be okay. Ryoma is tough, you know that, Reika," the girl who was pushing the wheelchair said.

"Haruka's right, Reika, don't worry," the last girl said.

"Both of you are probably right, Haruka-nee-sama, Mayumi-nee-sama," the green haired girl, Reika, said.

They continued to watch as the Ryoma and Ibu continued to play. After nearly ten minutes the match ended with Ryoma as the winner, meaning that Seigaku had won. Once the final ceremony was done with the girls left and made their way to the car that was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Several days later, Echizen Ryoma, Momoshiro Takeshi, Fuji Syuusuke, Kikumaru Eiji, and the freshmen trio were on their way to go and get something to eat. As they passed by an appliance store a music video that was playing caught Eiji's eye. He recognized the person right away.<p>

"Oh, it's Hoshizawa Haruka's new music video. I can't wait to buy the new album," Eiji said.

"Are you a fan of hers, Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"Yup, she's one of my favorite singers," Eiji happily replied.

"She's really pretty and a great singer isn't she Eiji-senpai?" Momoshiro said.

"Yup, she's also a famous actress and model," Eiji said. He and Momo started talking about Hoshizawa Haruka while walking. Ryoma was deep in thought.

"Echizen!" his senpai's loud voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What do you need Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"You were spacing out. What were you thinking about?" Momo said.

"Nothing, I thought you were hungry," Ryoma said.

"Now that you mention it, I'm really hungry. Let's hurry it up," Momo said.

_I wonder how she's doing. I promised her that until she could stand and play by herself, I would play tennis for both of us,_ Ryoma thought as seeing Hoshizawa Haruka brought back memories of the past.

* * *

><p>"Although it is already several months into the school year, we are happy to have you guys as students here, Haruka-san, Mayumi-san, Reika-san," the principal said.<p>

"We are also happy to have been accepted here especially since we will be able to see our cousin," Haruka said.

"I see, do you have any requests?" the principal said.

"We want to be treated as normal students and since Reika currently cannot walk on her own she will need somebody to take her up and down the stairs. For that we will have some of our butlers be in charge so please allow them to wait somewhere for Reika," Haruka said.

"That can be arranged," the principal said.

"I'm really sorry but we must be going now. There are some things we have to do. Thank you very much for taking your time to welcome us and listening to our requests," Haruka said.

"You're welcome," the principal said.

* * *

><p>After his match with his captain, Ryoma arrived home and as he was about to head upstairs his mother called him and told him to join them in the living room. When he heard them he quickly assumed it was only his father and cousin. However, when he reached the living room he was in for quite a surprise. There in his living room were Reika, Haruka, and Mayumi.<p>

"Long time no see," Reika said.

"Reika, Haruka-nee-san, Mayumi-nee-san, what are you three doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, we really wanted to meet our little cousin who we haven't see in several months," Mayumi said.

"That and we have a surprise for you," Haruka said.

"What surprise?" Ryoma asked.

"You do the honors Reika," Haruka said.

"We came to tell you that starting tomorrow we will be starting school at Seigaku," Reika said.

"Are you serious?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes," all three girls replied.

"Are you not happy that your twin sister and cousins are going to go to the same school as you?" Reika asked.

"It's not that I'm not happy. The news is a little surprising," Ryoma said and then turning to his parents he asked, "Did you know about this?"

"Yes," his parents said at the exact same time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"We wanted to keep it a surprise and they didn't know until about a week ago," Rinko replied.

"Fine, but the twins, especially you, Haruka; if you go to school you'll cause uproar," Ryoma said.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Nobody knows that I will be transferring to Seigaku and the teachers were told to be as quiet about it as possible. We have also requested for the principal to treat us as normal students. However, Reika is a little special as she is allowed to have a butler around to help her get up and down stairs. Besides, once everyone gets used to us being there the uproar will die down," Haruka said.

"What about living arrangements? Will you guys come live with us or is it only Reika who will come live with us?" Ryoma asked.

"No, we will continue living with our grandparents and so will Reika. Obaa-sama and Ojii-sama talked it over with Rinko-obaa-sama and Nanjiroh-ojii-sama. They believe it will be best for Reika to stay with us until her legs get better, since there are more people who will be able to care for her there. However, once Reika is able to walk again she will most likely come to live with you guys," Haruka said.

"I see," Ryoma said.

After this they talked about what had been happening with their lives while they were apart. They laughed and joked around just like old times. Finally, dinner came around and the both sets of twins got settled in around the dinner table

"We watched your match with Fudomine's Ibu, you know," Mayumi said.

"Why didn't you come and talk?" Ryoma asked them.

"Well we would have ruined the surprise and we didn't have enough time since Reika had an appointment. We came in just after you were injured because Haruka's shoot ran a little late. Then we were sure we would have had to leave before the match was finished but luckily we were to watch it until the end," Mayumi said.

"How is everything going with your legs, Reika?" Rinko asked her only daughter.

"The doctors say that if I continue with the rehabilitation that I might be able to walk again. Not only that I will also be able to play tennis again," Reika told them happily.

"The doctors say that Reika has made a lot of progress and that they were surprised because they thought for sure she would never be able to stand by herself ever again," Haruka said.

"That's good," Nanjiroh said.

"Yes, it is very good news and we are all happy to hear it," Rinko said.

"I am too because I really want to be able to walk and play tennis again," Reika said.

They talked for several more hours and then they were fetched by the driver. They said their goodbyes and the girls told Ryoma that they would be seeing him at school tomorrow.

**A/N:** This is the rewritten version of the first chapter of Seigaku's Flowers. I hope you guys liked it. I will try to get the second chapter out as soon as I can but I can't give any promises as it is the end of the school year and I will most likely be pretty busy with schoolwork and studying for finals.

Please don't forget to review. They give me wonderful motivation and it is always nice to hear from my readers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Haruka, Mayumi, Reika, and any character and scene that I may create.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The annoying ring of the alarm clock woke Ryoma up, and he began to lazily rise up from bed. Looking at the calendar, he realized that today was the day that his twin sister and cousins were starting at Seigaku. He was in deep thought for several minutes, but was interrupted by his cousin's voice. Glancing at the clock, he realized that he would be late for practice. He changed quickly, not wanting the punishment that would no doubt come should he be late. Going downstairs, he saw that his mother had prepared another Western breakfast, not complaining he quickly drank the milk and grabbed the piece of bread. He tied his put on his shoes and bidding his cousin a quick good-bye, began to run to school.

Arriving at the clubroom, he saw that some of his fellow team members were still changing. Putting his bag into his cubby, he took out his clothes and began to change. As he was tying on his shoe laces, Momoshiro came up to him.

"Did you hear we were getting transfer students?" he asked.

"Is that so?" Ryoma replied nonchalantly.

"I heard that there are three of them. I overheard the teachers talking a few days ago, apparently there's one in Ochibi's grade and another in mine," Eiji said joining into the conversation.

"Really?" Ryoma said in the same nonchalant voice.

"Mou, can't you at least be a little excited, Ochibi? I'm actually really excited to meet them," Eiji said in a childish voice.

"So am I, but we should hurry or else we'll be scolded for being late," Fuji said making his way to the door, the rest following him.

* * *

><p>"I heard that it's a girl," was the first thing Ryoma heard upon reaching his classroom. The room was abuzz with news of the transfer student. Everyone wanted to know what the she was like.<p>

"Well if it is a girl, then I hope that she's pretty," a boy a few seats away from Ryoma said, not long afterwards the bell rang and the teacher came inside. After telling the students to sit down he said the words that the class had been waiting for.

"I'm pretty sure that by now all of you have heard about having a new student. I'm sure all of you a pretty impatient in meeting her," he told the class, paused, and waited for their reactions. They all sat quietly and he continued, "Make sure to give her warm welcome and help her enjoy her years here at this school."

"Come in," he said to the person on the other side of the door.

The door slid open and everyone waited to get a look at the new student that they would have. When it was fully open, they saw a girl with green-tinted black hair and hazel eyes. The very first thing they noticed was the fact that she was sitting in a wheelchair being pushed by a middle-aged man wearing a suit. Examining her thoroughly, they couldn't help but notice that she looked very familiar. They heard movement and a chalk being used against the board. Looking up, they saw that their teacher had written her name on the board and seeing her surname, they now realized why she looked so familiar.

"I'll allow her to introduce herself to you," the teacher said.

"My name is Echizen Reika. I am sure that by now you have realized that I have the same looks and surname as another person in this class and you all wish to know how we are related. I am Echizen Ryoma's younger twin sister. As you all can see I have to use a wheelchair and that I have a butler with me. I hope that all of you will please not be distracted by any of this and that all of us can get along," Reika said.

When she finished her introduction, the class erupted into a deafening noise of questions. The teacher quickly settled them down and allowed to ask questions one by one. After five questions, he quickly pointed Reika into a seat, the one right next to her brother. The butler carried her over and made sure she was comfortable and after Reika's assurance and words of thanks, promptly left taking the wheelchair with him. Once the door closed, the teacher began his class.

* * *

><p>On the other end, Eiji and Fuji were talking to each other, waiting for the bell to ring and their teacher to arrive. The teacher walked just as the bell's last chime ended. Ordering everyone to sit down, she gave a brief explanation telling them about the two new students in their class and gave the order to enter to the two people waiting behind the closed door. As the door fully opened and the two individuals walked in, the class erupted into chaos. Introductions weren't really necessary. All the people in this class knew who they were, the famous celebrity, Hoshizawa Haruka and her occasional duet partner and twin sister, Hoshizawa Mayumi. The teacher quieted the class down and allowed the two girls to introduce themselves.<p>

"My name is Hoshizawa Haruka. It's a wonderful pleasure of meet all of you," Haruka said.

"And I am Hoshizawa Mayumi. It's nice to meet all of you," Mayumi followed.

"Actually we would like to request something from all of you. We would like all of you to treat us like any normal classmate and not be distracted by our being here. I am sure that all of us will get along great," Haruka said.

After their introduction and their classmates' agreement, the teacher assigned them seats. Haruka's seat was behind Fuji's and Mayumi's seat was in front of Eiji's. The teacher began her lesson after the twins were settled in.

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell for lunch rang, many of the students in Eiji and Fuji's class quickly surrounded the twins. They began to ask many questions. These questions ranged from Haruka's job to if they could feel each other's pain. After excusing themselves after many questions, the twins made their way to their cousins' class. The students in the hallway were left gawking and gaping and many of them believed that this was just a dream. They found their cousins' room and found that Reika seemed to be doing well with her classmates.<p>

"Reika! Ryoma!" Mayumi called.

"Mayumi-nee-san, Haruka-nee-san," Reika called after finding her twin cousins at the door.

The reaction of the students in the class was the same as the ones they had received from the students in the hallways. After a moment of stunned silence, the class burst into noise. Haruka could see some of them pinch themselves to ensure themselves that this was not a dream and she could have sworn somebody passed out.

"Reika-chan. Do you know them?" the girl that was next to Reika asked.

"Yes, they are mine and Ryoma's cousin," Reika said. Another moment of stunned silence as the class took in Reika's words. It then broke into chaos once again. Everyone began to surround Haruka, Mayumi, Reika, and Ryoma. They finished answering their questions and began to eat. Mayumi and Haruka left after eating and talking with their cousins.

* * *

><p>The bell announcing the end of class sounded and Reika was happy that her first day of school went by well. Before he left her brother had wanted to know if she needed help but after ensuring him that her butler, Akira, would be with her shortly he had gone to his tennis practice. True to Reika's words, Akira, arrived only a minute after Ryoma's departure and quickly helped her onto her wheelchair. The two of them met with Haruka and Mayumi near the stairs. Akira carried Reika down as the twins carried her wheelchair in between them.<p>

Allowing Akira to sit and rest, Reika, Mayumi, and Haruka made their way to the tennis court wanting to see Ryoma practice. Upon reaching it, Haruka and Mayumi's presence caused an uproar.

"It's Hoshizawa Haruka!" one of the members said. They were soon surrounded by many of the club members all asking for autographs.

"All of you ten laps!" Tezuka ordered. The members soon dispersed following their captain's orders not wanting to get into more trouble and getting more punishment.

"Thank you," Haruka said.

"It is alright. They needed to put more effort in their training," Tezuka replied. The regulars soon came up to them.

"Hello again, Kikumaru-kun, Fuji-kun," Haruka said.

"Hello!" Eiji said energetically.

"We should introduce ourselves. My name is Hoshizawa Haruka and I'm a third year in the same class as my twin sister, Fuji-kun, and Kikumaru-kun," Haruka said.

"I'm Hoshizawa Mayumi and I am in the same class and year as my sister," Mayumi said.

"I'm Echizen Reika and I'm a first year in the same class as Ryoma," Reika said.

"Since your name is Echizen I can only assume that you are related to our Echizen," Inui said.

"Yes, I am. I'm Ryoma's younger twin sister and Haruka-nee-san and Mayumi-nee-san are our cousins," Reika replied.

"EH!" the regulars except Tezuka, Ryoma, and Fuji said.

"You're Echizen's twin?!" Momo asked pointing to Reika and then pointing to Mayumi and Haruka he said, "And you're his cousins?"

"Yes, I believe I said that," Reika said.

"I am sure that Reika didn't stutter," Mayumi said.

"I didn't know that Echizen had a twin," Oishi said.

"Or that his cousins were famous," Taka said.

It was soon afterward that Akira came to the three girls and informed them that they would be late for an appointment if they didn't leave now. Bidding the Seigaku members goodbye, the three left them to their practice.

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? Good or bad? Sorry that I haven't update in such a long time. I've been pretty busy lately.


End file.
